grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Bowden
Maggie Bowden was a Löwen who appeared in . Appearances Maggie helped load the van with camping supplies for the Iron Hans camp and said goodbye to her brother and father, Todd and Albert Bowden, respectively. She later checked to see if everything was alright when she saw Nick, Hank, and Monroe at the ranch talking to her brother and father. Todd introduced Nick as the Grimm they had heard about. Unperturbed, she looked at Nick and said, "Wow. So this is what a Grimm looks like." Albert then introduced her daughter to Nick and Hank. When Hank asked if anyone was at the ranch the previous night, Maggie said that they hosted two Iron Hans camps most weekends and that there were three fathers and their sons at the camp they had last night. Maggie said that she wasn't at the camp because it was "boys only" and that she was at the ranch painting her nails. Albert and Todd then left to show Nick and Hank the campsite while Maggie stayed behind. She later spoke to Monroe, who asked her how long Albert had been running the camps. She said the camps had started when she was twenty years old and since then had been going on for ten years. She added that the camps started when her mom died because Albert had a tough time dealing with her death and needed something to get him through it. She then started asking Monroe about him having done hunts, though not the kind her dad was doing with the young boys and their fathers at the camps. Monroe said that it was a long time ago when he hunted, and she said that she knew Monroe was "legit" and that it was a good thing he was going to talk to the boys at the camp later that night. After Monroe finished speaking to the boys and their fathers at the camp, they began to go on a hunt, which is when Monroe then spotted a woged Maggie running in the woods. He quickly chased after her in his Blutbad form but temporarily lost her, which is when she surprised him by jumping on top of him and taking him to the ground. Monroe was unaware that it was Maggie on him until she woged back to her human state. Monroe asked what she was doing, and she said that she was sharing in the hunt and that Monroe was the "real thing," an Erlangen Wieder Weidmann who had tasted Kehrseite blood before. She then declared to Monroe that tonight, he would be tasting more blood. She urged Monroe to come with her because she had already picked out the person they'd hunt, but Monroe said she couldn't do what she was about to do. She told Monroe that nobody would miss him and that just like the old way, or the "real way," the stronger kill the weaker. Monroe told her that it didn't happen like that anymore; shocked to hear him say that, she called Monroe weak and "Little Miss Monroe," adding that Monroe was playing "find the bunny" just like everyone else was doing. She said that she wasn't, however, and then ran off into the woods again as Monroe called after her. Maggie then spotted a hitchhiker in the same area near a highway where she had hunted and killed others. She pounced on him once he had his back turned. However, he turned around just as she went to attack him and managed to fend her off, stabbing her in self-defense. Maggie stumbled out of the woods with the knife still in her abdomen as Nick, Hank, and Wu spotted her. Soon after, the hitchhiker, with wounds on his face and hands, stumbled out of the woods as well and told Hank that he was attacked by an animal before turning around to see he had actually stabbed a woman. Albert, Todd, and Monroe then arrived to see Maggie stabbed, and Albert and Todd rushed over to her. As Albert held Maggie's head and cried, he asked Maggie why she had been hunting, and Maggie told him that he never saw how much she wanted to join in the hunt and be a part of his life. She said that she then found out what even he didn't even know about what being Wesen really meant. Before she died, she said, "I love you," to Albert, but she added that she wished he could have seen her for who she really was and not as just a girl. Images 419-Maggie on the hunt.png Category:Deceased Characters